


Dean's Curse

by under_a_grey_cloud



Series: Destiel Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_grey_cloud/pseuds/under_a_grey_cloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:</p><p>W A R N I N G ! ! !</p><p>This drabble contains graphic depictions of violence and death of a major character</p><p>PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS If you do not want to read about extreme violence and/or death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Curse

 

So much anger

So much fury

And I want to kill everyone I see

 

I lunge at Sam

He cries “Dean, stop!

“We’re brothers We’re blood

“The same blood in our veins.”

I draw powerful patterns with my first blade,

Patterns that no one else can see.

“I got that, Sammy.”

I slash and I slash

But never enough

My brother’s blood flows sweet.

I grin and watch it spurt from the body

That once contained my little brother Sammy.

 

 I fall to the floor, unaware of my tears.

“It’s all mine now, the Winchester blood  
  
“Survives only in me.”

 

 


End file.
